Electrical interconnects, such as wire bonding interconnects, may be used to couple integrated circuit (IC) dies to a printed circuit board (PCB) supporting the IC dies. Power, for example, may be distributed to the IC dies via the PCB and the electrical interconnects. An IC die having millions of transistors may typically have a size of 2 to 20 millimeters by 2 to 20 millimeters. However, as IC fabrication technology continues to advance, IC dies may become smaller and smaller with more and more transistors. In this regard, as IC dies become smaller while the size of conventional electrical interconnects remain the same, distributing power to the smaller IC dies using the conventional electrical interconnects is becoming more challenging.